


A Father's Love

by Petri808



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: This is my secret santa story for a Tumblr.Story takes place in modern times, more like 22nd century.  Some InuKag, but mostly surrounding Rin’s life; Sess/Rin father/daughter drama.  How would Seesshomaru react when his daughter finds a suitor?Includes small crossover with Kamisama Hajimemashita characters, Nanami and Tomoe, took some liberties with their characters and story of their life, so this would be a time well after the actual anime ends.  I think Inuyasha’s cute, but Tomoe is sexy ;)  Hope you like it





	A Father's Love

On a rather chilly November afternoon, two young college sweethearts cuddle on the sofa, lounging away the weekend.  Their school schedules during the week don’t allow much time for relaxing with him studying Pre-med and she, working towards her MBA.  So, on these rare occasions when there were no major projects or tests to study for, in his apartment is where anyone could find them.

It’s a sanctuary for the couple, away from prying eyes, and one that’s held a two year long secret.  Takeshi has never openly pushed his girlfriend, maybe gently prodded, but she was not yet ready to reveal their relationship to her family; especially her father and uncle.  In her dad’s eyes, no man would ever be good enough for her, no matter their station in life, their heritage, nothing, end of discussion, Rin was off limits to the opposite sex. 

And as for her uncle, well, let’s just say he’s not going to like the idea of his niece dating the son of one of his most hated formal rivals.  Even though Inuyasha had won Kagome’s heart and Koga moved on, the bitter feelings between them never fully went away; at least in the hanyo’s mind. 

His parents didn’t seem to have a problem with their relationship, although Take sensed a slight discord from his mother when Kagome was mentioned.  Rin’s aunt was the only mother figure she could remember, having been orphaned at the age of 5 and being adopted by Sesshomaru who never took a mate of his own.  He had grown so found of this adopted daughter that the thought of her aging as a human was one he could not bear, and so he had found a way to stop her aging, just like Kagome.  She had grown up close to them, playing the older cousin to her aunt and uncles two children, and even into adulthood, remained close. 

It had been inevitable that her keen witted aunt would figure out when her niece or oldest daughter as she sometimes called Rin, began dating.  The girl had thanked the stars that Kagome was supportive of her choice in a boyfriend, willingly helping them to keep their secret until she was ready to confess it herself.  Eventually her cousins Ryota and Mayumi found out, but since it didn’t bother them either, her secret remained safe. 

But things were reaching the point that Rin had both hoped for and dreaded at the same time, Takeshi had broached the subject of marriage.  He never asked for Rin’s hand yet, being brought up more traditionally, the young man wanted to ask her father’s permission first, but they knew it was going to be a dicey situation.  Anything could happen and with his temper or feelings about his little girl, even death was a possibility. 

 

They were willing to try anything, including visiting a marriage shrine.  So, making up an excuse to spend the day with her niece, Kagome takes the couple to Mikage Shrine, seeking the help and blessing from her friends, the Land Goddess Nanami and her Fox Yokai husband Tomoe.

“Ah, Kagome-chan!” Nanami hugs her friend.  “It’s been so long since you’ve visited us here!”

“Yes, too long,” she hugs her friend back.  “Where is Tomoe and Keiko?”

“Oh, they went to fetch some supplies for the shrine, they should be back shortly.  And who are these two?”  Nanami looks at the shy couple behind Kagome, “Wait, Rin?” her hand cups her mouth, “I haven’t seen you in a while.  And who’s this handsome yokai with you?” 

Rin bows, “This is Takeshi,” a slight blush to her cheeks, “he’s my boyfriend. 

“It is an honor to meet you Land Goddess Nanami,” Takeshi bows.

Nanami turns to her friend, eyes widening as she tries to conceal her worried looks, “Are they here for a marriage blessing?”

“You could say that…  But why don’t we sit down for some tea before we talk business.”

“Right,” Nanami chuckles, “Where are my manners, please come in.” she gestures for them to follow her into a front parlor area.”  When everyone is seated she calls Mizuki to bring some tea for their guests.  “Is the Higurashi shrine doing well?” 

“Things are great, Sota’s great-grandson Yoshio and I manage things, he and Inuyasha take care of the grounds while I am the resident miko.  And, how is Keiko, she must be a teenager by now.”

“Seventeen, almost an adult.” Nanami sighs, “I want her to go to college before I will grant her wish to become immortal.”

“She’s the same age as my son Ryota, well at least the age he looks, even at 200 years old he still acts like a teenager, _sigh_ , just like his dad did.” Kagome sips her tea, “Does Keiko not want to go to college?”

“Not really, she’s been hanging around Kurama too much, I swear that tengu is turning my daughter into a wild one just like him, got her convinced she could become an actress too.  Okuninushi doesn’t help either, promising her immortality; that god and pretty girls is too much sometimes.”

“I’m sure everything will turn out okay Nanami.  College is not for everyone, and if acting makes her happy, maybe it could be a good thing.  At least she has an idea of what she wants to do whereas Ryo longs to just be demon hunter like his father.” Kagome chuckles, “it sounds like Keiko has become a very independent girl…  Just like her mother”

“Ugh, Tomoe loves to point that out; Keiko looks a lot like him but she’s definitely my child,”

“I love pointing what out?” 

“Tomoe!”  Nanami pops up and rushes into her husband’s arms.  After giving her a kiss, she turns back to their guests, sitting side by side in her original spot.  “You remember Kagome, right?  And that’s Rin and her boyfriend Takeshi.”

“Sesshomaru’s daughter with a wolf yokai,” snickering, “and Koga’s son for that matter,” Tomoe grins, “how interesting.”  Rin blushes at his insinuations but Kagome can’t help but stare at the handsome kitsune who looks very different from their friend Shippo, with his long white hair and piercing eyes.  Her friend Nanani explained once that Shippo’s clan comes from the low land forests while Tomoe’s is from the higher, snowy mountainous areas.  Regardless the modern miko is happy to see her friends are still very much in love.    

“Where is Keiko?” Kagome asks, changing the subject for a moment

“Probably changing to go out again, she said something about a photo shoot Kurama invited her to go watch in Tokyo, but, she usually stops in to say bye before she leaves.” 

Nanami, “So, are you going to tell what brings you all here or do I have to guess?”

Rin blushes, “We-well Takeshi and I would like to start talking about marriage but we’re afraid of what my dad will say.”

Kagome, “Do you think a blessing might help? 

“Probably not,” Tomoe laughs, “when it comes to the reigning Inu no Taisho and his daughter, a blessing won’t make much difference.  Besides, Kagome I assume Inuyasha won’t be thrilled by the idea either.”

“No, he won’t…  But I have ways around my husband and can be quite persuasive if I need to be.  Now Sesshomaru on the other hand, is the concern.”

Rin and Takeshi both slump back as they listen to the others talk, these people all know their parents well and if they see it as a problem, what chance will they have?  Kagome can see the distress and moisture pooling in her niece’s eyes as her boyfriend tries to comfort her, but what can she do, she’s running out of ideas too.

Just then, Keiko pops her head in, “Oh, we have guests?” She smiles and continues walking into the room.  “Aunty Kagome, Rin, it’s been a long time!”

“Yes, it has,” the miko smiles, “And you’ve grown up into a very pretty girl Keiko.”  There are no words to describe the young teen that just walked in.  Beauty runs in Nanami’s family but with her father’s dormant yokai genes the girl is stunning.  Tall and slender with his wispy white hair and violet colored eyes, but bigger, rounder and bright like her mother’s; there are models that would kill for her looks.             

The girl plops down beside the young couple, “Is this the BF?  He’s a yummy catch Rin!”  

Rin’s cheeks flush, “This is Takeshi, we’re sort of engaged…  That’s if my dad doesn’t kill him first.”

“Bummer…” the younger girl pops a piece of dango in her mouth, “You know, maybe you guys need to find him a girlfriend, give Sessh a distraction of his own.”

Tomoe rolls his eyes, “Crazy idea’s like your mom.”

“No,” Kagome and Nanami interject at the same time, “That’s not a bad idea.”

Nanami leans over Tomoe’s shoulder, “Dear husband, you of all people must admit, love is a force you cannot fight against, it will win in the end.”

“Coming from the woman who said she’d never marry…” he teases back and smiles lovingly at his wife, “But yes, love wins in the end.”

As the trio of friends go back and forth in discussion with Keiko interjecting herself in the conversation, grousing at some of her parents displays of affection, they become oblivious of the couple who just wants to be together.  “What are they talking about?” Take whispers to his girlfriend.

She scoots closer to him, “Tomoe used to think that a yokai and human could never be together, but after falling for Nanami he was willing to give it up for her since she was human at the time, and did for about 10 years before they came back to this shrine.  That’s why Keiko is not a hanyo, she was conceived when Tomoe was still human.”

“But Nanami is not a human God, she’s a true God.”

“Yeah, now, she was granted that wish by Okuninushi to spend eternity with Tomoe at this shrine as the Land Goddess.”

Takeshi puts his arm around Rin, “Wow,” he kisses her cheek, “Now that is love.”

 _Sigh_ , leaning her head against his shoulder, “If you had to, would you do that for me, give up being a yokai?”

“In a heartbeat,” tipping her head to kiss her lips, “I’ll do anything I have to, to be with you, Rin, I love you more than anything in this world.”

Tears of joy pool at the edges of Rin’s lids, “I love you too, Takeshi.”

Silence surrounds the pair as their lips meet and they lose themselves within the folds of their emotions.  Softly, gently, all their feelings being conveyed through such a simple act, it stills any conversation going on around them.  And when the kiss ends, four beaming smiles greeting them bringing mild blushes to the couple. 

“You two are so adorable…” Kagome sighs with memories of her first admission from Inuyasha that he loved her.  It made her vow to help her surrogate daughter even stronger, these two needed to have their happiness too!  Even Tomoe and Nanami, smile at each other, enraptured with unspoken words and their own love affair that stood the tests of time.

“Well,” Keiko’s voice cuts through the touching moment, stunning her father by the utter lack of respect.  “I’m off to the photo shoot.”  She quickly hugs the guests, kisses her parent’s goodbye and skips out the door, but before leaving, “Hey if I think of any candidates I’ll be sure to call you.” With a wink, the girl is gone.

“Ugh, that girl is a handful.” Her father sighs and picks up a cup of sake that Mizuki brought to him.

“I think she’s sweet at heart though…” Kagome smiles, “We should be off too, if I stay away too long, Inuyasha gets antsy and will come looking for me.”  Everyone stands as Kagome goes to hug her two friends.  “Next time I’ll drag him with me to visit.” 

Rin bows, “Thank you Aunty Nanami, Uncle Tomoe.  I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Good luck you two,” they hug her back, “and don’t be too tough on yourselves, I’m sure it will all work out in the end.”

“And Takeshi,” Tomoe speaks directly to the young man, “if you love this girl, fight for her.  Don’t pay attention to what others may think,” he looks at his wife and smiles, “There is nothing more precious in this world than the one you love at your side.”

“Thank you.” The young man bows, “I will never give up this opportunity.”  Rin takes his hand, her heart racing at the determination in his voice.

 

The next afternoon at the Higurashi shrine, Kagome is busily attending to a few visitors when Keiko shows up.  “Aunty Gome!” the girl waves with a smile, “I need to talk to you.”

“Hi Keiko, I need to finish up here with these parishioner’s, but I’ll be done in maybe 20 minutes.” She looks around and sees her son, waving him over.  “Ryota, this is my friend’s daughter Keiko, could you entertain her at the house, while I finish up here?  I think your sister should be home too…”

The young girl goes slack jawed at the sight of the cute boy talking to his mother.  He’s the spitting image of his father in all ways, down to the golden eyes and fluffy ears but with his mother’s dark brown hair, tied back in a low hung ponytail.  Ryota looks her age, but she knows as a hanyo, his true age was probably a couple centuries old.  Darn, why hadn’t her aunt introduced them sooner! 

Ryota as well, stares at the pretty young girl as his mother speaks, nodding at the right moments, but never really hearing what she was saying.  Why hadn’t his mom introduced him to this friend before?!  And if his nose was not on the fritz, he swears he can smell kitsune on her; was she a hanyo like him? 

Kagome turns to introduce Keiko to her son, but when she sees the starry-eyed look on the girls face she chuckles; it doesn’t surprise her because a lot of girls find Ryo attractive.  But what does make her pause is the look on her own son’s face.  The young man was not shy when it came to women, it was the biggest difference between he and his father since in every other way they were almost carbon copies, but he also treated them like dalliances, dates, never anything serious…  And she’s never seen him look at one like he was staring at Keiko.   

The miko looks at Keiko, then to her son, then back to Keiko.  “Not to cut into this little staring contest but, I need to finish up here, will you two be okay?”

They both nod slowly as if they are unable to break the gaze they share, but Keiko cuts it off first. Shaking her head to center her thoughts, “Yes, aunt Gome, we’ll be waiting at the house.  You said your daughter will be there?”

“Uh-huh, Mayumi should be home.  Ryota, please snap out of it and take care of my guest.”

“Huh?” he shakes his head, “Right, come this way,” he takes Rin by the crook of her arm and leads her towards the back of the shrine.  “The house is on the edge of the surrounding woods.”

“Why the woods?”

“My dad prefers the quiet of the forest.  So, whose daughter, are you?” 

“Oh, um my parents run the Mikage Shrine.”

“Nanami and Tomoe’s kid?” he laughs, “I thought I smelled kitsune on you, guess my nose is working.”

“You know my parents too?”

“I’ve met them a couple of times, but it’s been maybe 10 years…  Wait,” he pauses, “You were the little girl running around with Mamoru!  Damn, you’ve sure grown up!”

“Yup, that was me…  So…” Pink rouge adorning her cheeks, “did I grow up okay to you?” she flashes her violet eyes at him.

“I think you know that answer…”

 

When Kagome reaches her home, she’s surprised at how quiet it was.  Her husband had gone out on a job with their travelling monk friend Miroku, and apparently Mayumi was out as well, but where was her son and Keiko?  Walking in to the living room, she can see the backs of their heads.  “Oi, Ryo!  I told you entertain her, not make out with her, she’s still a child!”

Keiko jumps and scoots away from Ryota, but the young man simply rolls his eyes at his mother, “This is entertaining.”

The miko rubs her temples, “Well go entertain yourself back the shrine, Yoshio needs some help closing up for the day.”        

“Keh!” he slams the door behind him.

 _Sigh_ , “That boy is too much like his father.” Turning to the embarrassed girl, “Now what did you want to talk to me about?”

“S-sorry aunt Gome…  It kinda just happened.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just irritated with his manners.”

“Actually,” the girl blushes, “I kissed him first.”

“Oh geez…”

“Well, remember when I said if I found a candidate for Sesshomaru I’d let you know?  Yesterday I was introduced to a model named Kagura.  She’s very beautiful and I found out that she’s a yokai.”

Kagome sits down next to the girl, “Do you have a picture of her?”  Keiko takes out her cell phone and Googles pictures of Kagura, handing Kagome the phone.  “She is beautiful…  But what makes you think Sesshomaru would be interested in her?”

“Well I started chatting her up and turns out they’ve met before, briefly and, she’s the one with a crush on him.  I guess in the yokai world, everyone’s heard of Sessh.”

Tapping her chin, Kagome ponders, “Now, the question is, how to get them together?”

“Mikage Shrines Shogatsu (New Year’s) festival is coming up, you could all attend and I’ll get Kagura to come too.”

“Ah!” Kagome claps her hands together then hugs the girl, “You are so bright like your mother!  What a wonderful idea!”

Keiko blushes, “Will Ryota be there?”

 

Two weeks later, Kagome and her family, along with Rin and Sesshomaru arrive at Mikage Shrine’s Shogatsu festival.  The two women, Kagome and her niece had decided that Takeshi should stay home, the plan being to work on Sesshomaru first before the first introductions should be made.  He wasn’t very happy about not spending New Year’s Eve with his fiancé, but seemed to understand that it might be the smarter move and besides, his father expected him to attend their clans gathering that evening since he was the next in line to take over: some traditions die hard.    

Beautifully done up with colorful paper lanterns lighting the stairs and path, food and souvenir vendors are set up around the shrine along with entertaining ones like Omikuji (fortune telling) or Omamori booths to buy good luck charms for the year.  Two large Kadomatsu displays flank the shrine’s entrance doors.  Little Otoshidama pouches are being handed out to the children by volunteers after they write their new year wishes on the Ema prayer boards.        

Nanami and Tomoe eagerly welcome their friends to the evenings celebrations.  After a few greetings, Rin and Mayumi head off to look around at the many booth while Ryo sneaks away to find Keiko, whom her mom mentioned was volunteering at the Omikuji booth.

Sesshomaru bows to the land Goddess and her husband, “Nanami, Tomoe, you’ve done a great job reinvigorating this little shrine.  I’m surprised to see so many _other_ attendees here as well.”

Inuyasha, “Aye, it’s not common to see so many yokai and Gods gathered in one place.”

“That’s all due to Nanami,” Tomoe beams with pride, “She has become the darling to many of the other gods and creatures around here.”

Nanami, “Speaking of which, Lord Sesshomaru there is a yokai that would like to meet you.”

“Where is he?”

“As soon as she gets here I’ll be introducing you.”

“She?” he raises an eyebrow

At that moment Rin and Mayumi walk back up to their parents, “Dad, the Fan Dance is about to start, I heard it’s a treat this year, let’s go watch it.”

“Fan dance, why would I…”

“Please,” she weaves her arm through his, “I want to watch it with you.”

“Why don’t we all go and watch,” Kagome chimes in, taking Inuyasha by the hand. 

Tomoe grins, “We brought her in special for tonight, the woman is famous around Japan, especially in traditional styles.”

Rin bats her eyes at her father, “Please?”

“If we must,” His code for ‘okay’.  The girl smile’s and leads the way with the others of their party trailing behind.

 

A beautiful stage with bamboo floors and soft directional lighting has been set up, courtesy of Kurama and his connections for Kagura to perform on.  Taiko drummers, flute players, and a few other instrumentals ready themselves fronting the stage as the crowds gather around.  Rin pulls her father to the front to get a good view while the others hang at the back; regardless of their reasons for this set up, the special relationship of father and daughter deserve their space sometimes. 

Kagura peaks her head from behind the curtain and sees Sesshomaru waiting.  So stately and commanding is his presence that a chill runs down her spine.  This man is one she has watched from a far and to not just meet him, but perform for him, was making her both nervous and excited at the same time.  She steps back and inhales deeply, it’s a dance she has performed for over a couple centuries, nothing to fear, right?  She is the wind charmer, fans are both her weapons and her muse, it was only recently that modelling high-end Kimono’s was added to her repertoire. 

The band begins playing and the curtains pull back…

“She’s beautiful…” Rin breathes out, peeking a glance at her father’s face to gauge his reaction.  Behind his stoic façade, the young woman has learned over the years his tell-tale signs of emotions, however subtle they may be to onlookers and what she sees in encouraging.  A slight part of his lips, an upturn in the corners of his mouth, and the lightening of his yellow irises with hints of greens. 

His eyes alone follow the movements of this woman, as she floats and glides across the stage, eloquently transitioning through the steps of the dance, and weaving her tale.  At the songs crescendo, Kagura flicks her fan open, spinning and gently fanning the air surrounding her whipping up very light gusts of wind to send red paper confetti swirling over the crowd’s heads.  This small taste of her magic, takes Sesshomaru by surprise, he had smelt the yokai blood in her, but did not expect her to display any of her powers in front of a crowd.  Even though humans had accepted them, and they no longer hid their true selves, to show off what they are capable of was a risk.  But judging from the ooh’s and ahh’s from the people gathered, something magical is what they had hoped to see.          

Finally, the last parts of the song are marked by an uptick in the taiko beats and lessening of the flutes.  Kagura again uses her wind to lift and send several small strands of firecrackers that had been brought out by volunteers, high into the air above the crowds.  Once at an acceptable distance, Tomoe sends fox fire into the swirl setting them off one by one.  Booms and crackles light up the night sky sending the crowds into a total uproar of appreciation and reverence, with screams of delight, and requests for more being shouted. 

Sesshomaru had watched the show taking place above his head like everyone else, trying to maintain his facade while his daughter screamed along with the masses.  But his gaze immediately fell back to the woman on stage as she bowed politely and walked off. 

“Seems like you enjoyed the show dad,” he turns his head to look down at his grinning daughter, “Would you like to meet her?”   

Nanami and Tomoe join the pair, and she gestures to the back of the stage, “Please, Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura would like to meet you.”

“That’s the woman you were speaking of?”  Rin’s smile only grows when she hears the crack in her father’s voice.  “But why does she want to meet me?”

Rin cuts in, pulling on his arm, “Now, who wouldn’t want to meet the great Sesshomaru?  You know you are a perfect catch for the right woman.”

“Rin…”

“I’m just saying daddy,” the girl carries on, “Now that I’m older, it’s about time you find someone for yourself… and I saw the way you were looking at her…”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Dad, I know you, you liked this one.”

“I was simply surprised she used her powers in front of these humans.”

“Uh-Huh.  Then why were you staring, before she used the wind?”

“Just go on!” Inuyasha snaps at his brother, “it won’t kill you to meet the woman.”

“Back off you, irritating half-breed.  I don’t need to do a damn thing if I…”

“Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru?”  Flustered, he whips around ready to snap at the interruption, but quickly closes his mouth for before him is the woman in a full bow.  “I hope this is not improper, I just wanted to meet you because I’ve heard much about you.”

“I-its fine, Mrs. Kagura…”

“Ms.” She rises and looks at him, “I am not married or beholden to anyone.  Did you enjoy the show Lord Sesshomaru?”

Eyebrow raise, slight grin on his face, “Yes, I was impressed by that display of your skills.”

“I’m very honored for you to say so…”

 

Rin gives Kagome a thumbs-up, so far things were going well.  Nanami and Tomoe invites Kagura into the shrine, where a special thank you meal had been prepared for the performer, but of course they didn’t want to ruin the conversation she was having with Sesshomaru, insisting he join them along with Kagome and Inuyasha.  The kids wave off their parents, saying they’d rather enjoy the festival and to go have a nice meal, it was still about 3 hours away till midnight and the tolling of the bells. 

The two girls decide to find Ryota and see where he had disappeared to.  Using her keener sense of smell, it doesn’t take long for Mayumi to track her brother down and they find he and Keiko making out in a tree in the surrounding forests.

“Figures,” Rin whispers to Mayumi, “he’s just like your dad, being up in a tree.”

Mayumi giggles, “Yeah, but he doesn’t do that with human girls…  come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen him take any girls up in a tree before, that’s usually where he goes to get away from everyone.”

“I know you two are down there,” Ryo growls, “Ever heard of privacy?”

They can hear a giggle from Keiko.  “Yeah, well just be back at the shrine by midnight or your dad’s gonna come lookin’ for you.” Rin retorts, “And try not to fall down.”

“Keh!  As if I would!”

“You’ve done it before!”  Mayumi adds

“That was like 100 years ago!”

The two girls giggle again, “Just behave Ryo, she’s under age and human, she can get hurt.”  They walk away.

 

Back at the festival, Mayumi and Rin spend the next couple of hours eating and reveling in the activities and entertainments provided, eventually being joined by Ryo and Keiko who are now holding hands.  The female cousins look at each other surprised at how quickly he is moving on this girl, a bit worried that she’ll just be treated like his other conquests.  Rin warns him in not so nice terms that if he hurts this one, he’ll have the God after him.  But he just brushes them off, it’s not like that this time, and pulls the grinning Keiko away again, disappearing into the crowds.  “Mayumi, I swear your brother…”

All of a sudden, arms weave around Rin’s waist and Mayumi winks and takes off after her brother.  “Hey beautiful,” the familiar voice whispers next to her ear.

“Takeshi?” she turns her head enough to look up into his blue eyes.  “I thought you had to be with your family tonight?”

“You will be my family eventually Rin, so, this counts.”  Gently guiding her away from the booths and into the surrounding forests, he lifts and propels them into a tree with a nice view of the shrine’s bell. 

“I’m really happy you’re here, Takeshi,” she snuggles deeper against his chest, “I just hope…”

 

A few minutes before the tolling of the new year bells, the friends ready themselves to leave the dinner.  Inuyasha sniffs at the air, “I smell Koga!”

“Koga?” Kagome and Nanami look at each other worried, “You must be mistaken.”

Kagome, “I doubt he would come to this festival.  Besides, does it matter if he did, why can’t you let that rivalry go?”

“No, I know I smell him.” He sniffs again, “and I still don’t trust him.”  Inuyasha takes off in the direction of the scent. 

“Damn it Yash!” Kagome rushes after him with Sesshomaru and Kagura in tow.  Nanami and Tomoe are obligated to stay behind for the bell tolling.

 

_87 tolls of the bell…_

Takeshi hugs Rin tighter against his chest, “it’s almost midnight my love, 20 more rings to go.”

“And another new year,” she sighs, “I hope this one we’ll finally be able to stop hiding.”

“Just have faith Rin,” he tips her head up.  _106 tolls of the bell_ , “and remember no matter what, I’m not gonna stop fighting for us to be together.”

 _107 tolls of the bell, midnight_.  He leans down and kisses his girlfriend as she caresses his cheek…

 

“There!” Inuyasha runs up to the base of the tree, “It’s…” his eyes widen at the sight of his niece in the arms of a man. 

Sesshomaru sees his daughter, eyes flashing to red, “Rin!  Who the hell is that!”

But before the two men can advance, Kagome rushes up between them and the tree and puts her arms up, “Stop it, both of you!  That girl is old enough to find a mate!  Leave her alone!”

“The hell she is!” Sesshomaru bellows, “No man is good enough for my daughter!”

“And there is no way I’d allow the son of my enemy to have my niece!”  adds Inuyasha

“Koga is not your enemy Inuyasha!” Kagome grabs his arm.  “You leave Rin alone!”  she turns to her brother-in-law, “And you, do you intend for her to be alone forever?”

“Stay out of this wench…”

“Miko, this is not your concern, she is my daughter, not yours.”

“Like hell she isn’t,” Kagome stands her ground, “Sesshomaru I helped to raise that girl too, she is like my own daughter.”

By this point the couple have dropped down to the ground with Takeshi standing protectively in front of Rin.  Mayumi, Ryota, Keiko and her parents have all made it to the scene as well.  Kagome is pulling on Inuyasha to keep him from advancing but Sesshomaru takes a step towards the couple.  By reflex, Takeshi plants his feet ready to fight, even though he knows he is no match for the powerful yokai. 

Ryota drops Keiko’s hand and moves between the two men with his arms crossed.  “Sorry uncle Sesshomaru, I cannot let you do that.”

“Move!”

“No!  Can’t you see they are in love?” he gestures at the couple

Mayumi joins her brother, “Uncle, Rin deserves to be happy, and Takeshi makes her very happy.”

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, “He’s not good enough for her.”

Unable to take it anymore, Rin steps in front of Takeshi, “Dad, I would prefer your blessing, but nothing is going to stop me from seeing Takeshi…  We’ve been together for over two years already and…” she looks at her aunt who nods to her, “…we want to get married.”

Seeing the looks between aunt and niece, Inuyasha is dumbfounded, and a little angry, “Oi, Kagome you knew about this!”

“Yes, I did!” she glares back defiantly at her husband and brother-in-law, “we all hid it from you two idiots because this is exactly how we thought you’d react!  Takeshi is a nice young man, a pre-med student, and treats her very well…”  Kagome sighs, “I couldn’t ask for a better son-in-law.” 

“But he’s Koga son…” Inuyasha tries to interject in but his wife’s glare only deepens.

“I’m sick of your rivalry, Koga has moved on!  You already have me, just shut up and drop it or I swear you’ll be a very unhappy husband for a while!”

The Inu no Taisho is at a loss for words, still bitter but also not sure how to proceed.  He loves his daughter, even though affection is not something he shows, but at the same time, the thought of her growing up and moving on had never really crossed his mind.  His brother had different reasons for not liking this boy that he himself could care less about and as the hanyo and his sister-in-law bickered he continues to stare at his daughter and family standing in front of the young man Takeshi.  There was a time when he would have simply cut down the boy and anyone that dared to stand up to him, but centuries and that little girl have thawed his heart. 

 _‘What is he thinking about…’_ Rin watches her father carefully, trying desperately to interpret his mood.  She knows the man only cared for her, and couldn’t fault his protective side, hell, that’s what fathers should do.  If he wanted to stop them, none of the assembled could oppose him, he was the strongest, save for Inuyasha who could go toe to toe with his brother; so why isn’t her dad advancing?  “Mayumi, could you stay with Takeshi?”

“Of course,” the young girl looks wearily at her uncle, “but where are you going?”

Rin turns away from her cousin and directly at the towering man in front of them, “To talk to my dad.” 

Kagome, “Rin, are you sure?”

But the girl just smiles at her aunt, “Thank you, but this is something I must do.”

“Keh!” her uncle crosses his arms, “Leave the boy with us…”

But his wife just yanks his ear, “No, we are going to talk as well,” and pulls the cursing hanyo away.

Tomoe speaks up, “Come now, how about the rest of us return to the shrine and we can talk about you two.” Pointing at his daughter and Ryo who gulps.  “Mayumi, Takeshi, Kagura, maybe some tea would be nice?”  They nod and follow along, Takeshi giving his girlfriend one last look of hope before catching up to the others.

“Father…” Rin weaves her arm through Sesshomaru’s and puts on a smile, “let’s take a stroll, like we did when I was little.”  He doesn’t respond but allows his child to guide him.  Staying along the tree line, they walk in silence for a time, slowly making their way past the festival area where vendors and volunteers work to breakdown the booth and tents. 

When they reach the stairs near the Tori gate, Rin finally breaks that silence.  “Dad, I know you are just being protective of me and I appreciate that, really I do, it’s just I’m not a little girl anymore and I’d like to have a family of my own someday…”  Still no response from Sesshomaru.  Rin sighs, “Takeshi and I met in college…  He’s a really great guy, smart, sweet, and so gentle with me.”  She looks up at her father, “We love each other, and wants to propose to me…”

 

A little deeper into the surrounding forest, Kagome and Inuyasha have stopped just out of range of where they can still see the lights of the shrine.  “Tell me something husband, why do still have a grudge against Koga after 200 years?” 

Inuyasha crosses his arms and looks above his wife’s head, unable to meet her gaze, “Keh!  I just can’t stand the mutt…  and I’m telling you, whenever he comes around he still looks at you like he wants you so of course I’m going to take him as a threat.”

“I think I’ve earned your trust by now, Yash, that I’m not going to run off with him.”

“Keh!  I trust you wench, it’s him I don’t trust!”

“Yes, but it’s still like saying you don’t trust me.”  She sighs, “Don’t you see, it doesn’t matter what he thinks, it doesn’t matter if he still desired me; I’m not leaving you and that’s all that you should care about.” Kagome places her hand over his heart.  “I chose you for my mate Inuyasha.”

He hangs his head, “Maybe it’s still hard for me to let go…  I lost loved ones, I was rejected so often as a child that it…  it still haunts me…”

Kagome embraces her husband and leans her head against his chest, “I know my love, and that’s why I try to be patient with you, but please be nice to Takeshi.  I’ve seen how much he loves Rin, and she him, and as her family, her happiness is what we should strive for.”

“I’ll try,” he grouses but wraps his arms around her waist.  “For you I’ll try.”

“Thank you, my love.”  She leans up and kisses him…

 

Sesshomaru looks up at the stars, absorbing everything his daughter was telling him.  She had grown up to become such a beautiful, smart, talented young woman and he was proud of her.  He knew that he could trust her judgment, that if she says this young man was good to her, it was the truth, but still, she was his little girl. 

“… And I wonder if this makes you feel a little lonely, if I move on.  Dad I want you to be happy too that’s why when I met Kagura and she told me she had a crush on you, I thought maybe, she might be good for you…  and by the way you looked at her tonight, was I right?”  Rin pulls his face down to look at hers, “Dad, please say something!”  Tears are threatening to spill.  “I can’t take this silent treatment from you.”     

“What do you want me to say Rin?  It’s hard for me to relinquish you to anyone.  I don’t think you’d chose a bad guy for a mate, I trust your judgment it’s just that I still see you as that lost, orphaned little girl…” he sighs, “…that opened my heart to feel…  and you know that’s not easy for me to do.”

“I know daddy…” she hugs him, “and I love you for it.  You know you’re not losing me to Takeshi, I’ll still be around, and someday, hopefully I’ll give you grandchildren that will continue to open your heart.” 

“Grandchildren…”  he runs his hand over his face.  Trying to deal with just the idea of this boy is a struggle enough.  “At least you picked a yokai for a mate.”

“So, is that a yes,” she gazes up with a renewed hope, “that you’ll give us your blessing?”

 _Sigh_ , “Yes, Sesshomaru gives you his blessing…” Hugging her back, “But I swear Rin, if that boy hurts you I will wipe out his entire family!”

 

“You know Kagome, it’s been a long time since we’ve been alone in a forest.” Smirking down at his wife.  “Does it bring back memories?”

“Maybe…” she grins back, fisting his robes, “or maybe you need to refresh my memory.”

Inuyasha pins her against the tree, “As much as I’d love to wench, we should probably wait till we get home, but, be prepared when we do.”

Kagome giggles, “Sounds like a plan.  Then let’s get back to the shrine and find the kids so we can leave…”

 

~~~xx~~~

A month later, on a snowy February morning, two young college sweethearts cuddle on the sofa, lounging away another weekend in their apartment.  The once sanctuary now turned home somehow felt warmer and cozier ever since their secret had been revealed.  Rin snuggles deeper against Takeshi’s chest, as her soon to be husband strokes her hair.  Their August wedding was already in the works, planned by the two mothers Kagome and Ayame, to take place and officiated by their friends at Mikage shrine…


End file.
